


Let's Get Physical (Physical)

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Roman is a personal trainer, Virgil is gay, personal trainer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: Patton signs Virgil up to get a personal trainer. Virgil’s only issue is: He is so gay.OR Roman gets assigned to be Virgil's personal trainer and they fall in love!





	Let's Get Physical (Physical)

“I’m sorry, you did what?” 

 

Patton grinned sheepishly at Virgil. 

 

“I signed you up for my gym! You get a 60-day free trial so you can quit if you don’t like it!” Patton said enthusiastically, “You’ve been talking about getting in shape for so long now I thought it would be a nice gesture!” Virgil groaned and sat down on the couch next to Patton. 

 

“When people  _ say _ they want to get in shape, they don’t really mean it, Pat.” Virgil grumbled, resting his head back against the throw blanket his mom had made for them when they moved into their apartment. He pondered the idea for a minute, thinking about actually getting in shape. 

 

It wasn’t that Virgil was uncomfortable with his body exactly. Virgil supposed it would be nice if he could climb up the three flights of stairs to their apartment without being reduced to a panting mess when the elevator was broken. 

 

He looked over at Patton who was smiling at him hopefully and he groaned again. 

 

“Fine, I’ll go to your gym.” Virgil muttered, causing Patton to exclaim happily. “But if I don’t like it, I’m cancelling the membership! And I’m only gonna use the treadmill, I’m not gonna sign up for any weird exercise courses or get a personal trainer or anything.” 

 

Patton shook his head and clapped happily.

 

“That’s all that I ask! Virge, this is going to be so fun! You’re going to  _ love  _ the gym!” 

 

Virgil sighed. He highly doubted that.

 

* * *

 

“Come on, Virgil, it’ll be great! You’ll love it.” Patton said, hooking his and Virgil’s arms together and guiding him into the gym. “Let’s get you signed in first.”

 

Patton paused for a moment, his eyes trained on the help desk that had a bespectacled receptionist sitting behind it. He smiled almost automatically and Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Is this the real reason why you come here instead of going to the ‘LA fitness’ a block away from our apartment?” Virgil asked quietly, smirking playfully at his best friend. 

 

Patton blushed brightly and shrugged. 

 

“I just think he’s cute!” Patton whispered, tearing his eyes away from the receptionist. “His name is Logan and I think he’s kind of been flirting with me. It’s how I got you a two month free trial instead of the standard one month!” 

 

Virgil raised his eyebrows and shook his head, chuckling quietly.

 

“Unbelievable.” He said, though affection coloured his voice rather than exasperation. “Okay, let’s get me signed in.” 

 

They walked towards the front desk and Virgil unlinked their arms. The receptionist looked up when they approached and a smile instantly grew on his face when he spotted Patton.

 

“Patton! Nice to see you again,” He said, “How are you doing?” 

 

Patton grinned. 

 

“Oh, the usual! Busy at the bakery! But I always have time for a workout and to see you!” Patton said excitedly, giggling. “And tomorrow I’ll see if I can bring you a couple blueberry muffins. I know those are your favourite!”

 

The receptionist blushed and pushed his glasses up his nose nervously, stammering about how that would ‘be very kind of you, Patton.’ Virgil looked between the two as they chatted and sighed. He had to do everything himself sometimes.

 

Virgil cleared his throat and the chatter died off. The receptionist looked at Virgil and startled, like he’d forgotten that he was at work. Virgil looked at Patton and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh! Right, Logan, this is my best friend and roommate, Virgil!” Patton said excitedly, “He was the one I was telling you about last week who I wanted to sign up for that two month free trial. Virgil, this is Logan.” 

 

Virgil nodded at Logan and Logan nodded back, fixing his tie (who wore a tie to the gym?)

 

“Ah, yes, I remember. I should already have one guest listed under Patton’s membership but I’ll need some personal details from you. Can I have your full name, age, phone number, and mailing address please?” Logan asked, tapping away at his keyboard before looking up at Virgil who looked slightly overwhelmed.

 

“Uh...Virgil Gregory Alexander. I’m 21-years-old, my phone number is 555-2304. My mailing address is 387 Timber Ridge Street.” Virgil rattled off, watching as Logan typed all his information into the computer as he spoke. 

 

Logan hummed and nodded when he typed in the last of Virgil’s information.

 

“Great, now I just need some ID.” 

 

Virgil sighed and looked at Patton who nodded and gestured vaguely towards Logan. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, showing Logan his drivers licence. He was getting antsier and antsier by the second.

 

“Thank you. Now, before you enter the gym, would you like to join our new personal trainer program?” Logan asked, his eyes shining with an enthusiasm that Virgil couldn’t place. Maybe this guy just really liked his job. “It’s fairly new but we’ve heard nothing but good results from our members.”

 

Virgil just wanted to run on the treadmill and listen to the new Panic! At The Disco album, not sign up for any special programs.

 

“That sounds great but-”

 

“Great! The program involves one-to-one time five days a week with one of our professional trainers here at Elements in a private room. They will work with you to get both your body and mind in shape.” Logan rattled off as though he’d given this speech a thousand times before. “Our personal trainers are dedicated to giving you the best experience that you can have. And because of your specialty free-trial package secured to you by Patton, it comes free of charge during the duration of your trial.”

 

Logan had spoken so fast that Virgil’s head was reeling with all the information that had just been thrown at him. 

 

“Uh…”

 

“Okay, I’ve already secured you with a trainer. He’s not available today unfortunately but he will be in for the rest of the week. I’ll just schedule your sessions to begin tomorrow. Have a wonderful workout Virgil! And I hope to see you soon, Patton.” Logan said, smiling politely at them both (Though the smile he aimed at Patton felt like it had  _ more  _ to it.)

 

Virgil stood stockstill as Logan went back to work on his computer. What the hell had just happened? 

 

Virgil looked around and grabbed Patton’s arm before he could walk away and dragged him into the men’s changing room.

 

“What the hell, Pat?!” He exclaimed, “I told you I just wanted to run on the treadmill for a bit! Not get roped into getting a personal trainer!” Patton looked guilty but placed a comforting hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

 

“I know you said you didn’t want a trainer but...maybe it’ll be better than you think!” Patton said, smiling encouragingly. Virgil pouted in response. “Look, Virgil, no one is going to force you into anything. If it’s what you really want then we can go tell Logan that you want out of the personal trainer program. I know trying new things is scary but maybe it’ll exceed your expectations! Maybe you’ll get a really nice trainer and there will be nothing to worry about.” 

 

Virgil hesitated and crossed his arms. 

 

“Fine. I’ll try it once, Patton, once! But if I get some crazy fitness weirdo who only drinks protein shakes and expects me to do a hundred push ups in 30 seconds then I’m out.” Virgil mumbled, smiling lightly when Patton hugged him enthusiastically. 

 

This was going to be an adventure for sure.

 

* * *

 

Logan returned home that evening, his eyes glued to his phone as he settled some final emails. He looked up and saw his roommate Roman lounging on the couch watching the Princess and the Frog once again. He sighed and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Again, Roman?” 

 

Roman pouted and threw a popcorn kernel at Logan in protest.

 

“It’s a classic! Also you know this is my happy movie.” Roman replied, his pout extending as he looked at Logan sadly. “It’s been 3 and a half weeks since the show closed, Logan. I have no purpose anymore.” Logan rolled his eyes at his friend’s dramatism. 

 

“I got you a job.” 

 

Roman perked up and looked at Logan.

 

“A job? Doing what? Singing? Acting? Dancing?” Roman asked, sitting up straighter and looking at Logan like a child who’d just been told he was going to Disneyland. Logan smirked. 

 

“Training.” 

 

“...I’m sorry, ‘Nerd’-er she wrote, I didn’t quite hear that.” Roman said, placing his bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and standing up. “Training? Training what?” 

 

“Humans, Roman.” Logan said, raising an eyebrow. “Obviously. I work at a gym, what other kind of job did you expect me to find for you?” 

 

Roman huffed. “I don’t know, something more fun than watching people run on treadmills all day.” He mumbled, looking away. He looked up at Logan who was staring at him incredulously and he sighed. “But...thank you, Logan. I truly appreciate you doing this for me. I know I’ve been a bit hard to deal with recently.” 

 

Logan smiled and nodded at Roman, patting his bicep lightly. 

 

“I even got you your first client. Virgil Alexander. He’s friends with the...member that I told you about. Patton.” 

 

Roman smirked.

 

“Patton, huh? You mean the only reason why you won’t quit your job even though being a receptionist bores you to tears?” Logan turned bright red and glared at Roman.

 

“You...you are unbearable sometimes.” Logan muttered before storming off to his room as Roman cackled.

 

“I love you too, Specs!”

 

* * *

 

Roman walked into the gym the next day at 10:00am clad in jeans and his favourite letterman jacket with a duffel bag swung over his shoulder, full of his gym clothes. 

 

He knew he was in shape and had a nice body. Theatre was a sport in itself and he had to be in the best shape he could be to keep up with his costars. Roman knew he looked good but he never thought he could be a personal trainer. He wasn’t sure if he had the patience for one. 

 

When he entered the gym he spotted Logan at the front desk and he walked towards him. 

 

“Hey, Doct-‘nerd’ Who, is this where I sign in?” Roman asked, grinning mischievously at his roommate. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yes, just one minute. I’ll get you situated with your employee badge and your locker number in a moment then I’ll give you the details for your first client.” Logan said, typing quickly and printing out a pass for Roman and sliding it into an ‘Elements Fitness’ lanyard. “Here’s your lanyard with your employee pass on it. That’ll give you access to most of the services at the gym and the staff lounge on the 3rd floor and I just emailed you your clientele information.” 

 

Roman stared at Logan with both eyebrows raised as his bespectacled roommate looked up at him with his arms crossed. 

 

“...Are you sure you’re human?” Roman asked, narrowing his eyes as Logan chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“Oh, Roman.” Logan said, pushing his glasses up his nose. “No, I’m not. I was manufactured in a museum in South Florida by my father who is also a famous inventor hiding from the FBI.” Logan raised an eyebrow and Roman threw his head back in laughter, taking his new lanyard and stuffing it into his pocket.

 

“See you later tonight, Specs. Oh, also, I need you to buy eggs and bread, K, thanks, byeee!” Roman said quickly, waving at his best friend before running off towards a sign indicating where the male changing rooms were. 

 

Logan rolled his eyes and got back to work. Maybe getting Roman this job wasn’t such a good idea.

 

* * *

 

Virgil walked into the gym at 10:45, clutching his backpack tightly. He nodded politely at Logan and offered a two-fingered wave before heading straight to the changing rooms. It was his first time coming to the gym without Patton and it was safe to say he was a little anxious about it.

 

He stepped into the male changing room and looked around, seeing only one other person there standing by a locker looking down at his phone. The man was humming a tune Virgil couldn’t recognize. He had a nice voice, Virgil noticed.

 

Even though the man was wearing a shirt, Virgil could see that he was built like a brick wall. And from Virgil’s side-view of the man he could see he was also rather attractive in a regal sort of way that Virgil couldn’t quite describe. Virgil swallowed thickly and walked towards a random locker, trying his best to open it quietly so he could stuff his backpack inside before heading to the stalls to get changed. 

 

This was a nightmare. 

 

* * *

 

Roman had taken off his jacket and hung it up in his newly allocated locker before checking his phone for the client information Logan had sent him. He began humming quietly to himself as he scrolled through his many unread emails before getting to the one Logan had sent him

 

**ROMAN KINGSLEY, PERSONAL TRAINER - CLIENT #1**

**Name:** _ Virgil Gregory Alexander _

**Age:** _ 21 _

**Date of Birth:** _ 19th December 1997 _

**Height:** 5 feet 8 inches

**Weight:** 154lbs

**Client Goals:** _ Client wants to focus primarily on toning muscles and gaining endurance when performing cardio activities. Suggested regimen is to start with light and slow exercises and build up to more intense exercises.  _

**Health Concerns/Issues:** _ Client has anxiety and is susceptible to panic and anxiety attacks _

**Suggested Exercises:** _ Treadmill, weight work, bicycle machine, floor work (Up to trainer)  _

**Assigned Room:** _ F37, Fire Wing _

**Time Slot:** _ 11:30am - 1:00pm _

 

Roman was so absorbed in reading about his new client and trying to think of what exercises they could do together that he didn’t notice when another person entered the changing room. He put his phone down on the base of his locker and began getting changed, taking his shirt off.

 

He looked around the empty changing room and furrowed his eyebrows. He could’ve sworn he’d heard someone come in earlier. Roman shrugged and went back to getting changed. 

 

He pulled on his tank top and a pair of shorts and closed his locker, setting up his combination before heading out of the locker room. Now he just had to find out where the Fire Wing was. 

 

* * *

 

Virgil shut the door to the changing stall as quietly as he could and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He really didn’t feel like interacting with anyone, especially not in the locker room of all places. He was already feeling apprehensive about this whole personal trainer situation, he certainly didn’t need to talk to Toned McHandsome whilst getting changed.

 

He sat on the bench inside the stall and checked his email to look over the personal trainer information that Logan had emailed him. 

 

**From:** [ **Logan.Sanders@elementsfitness.org** ](mailto:Logan.Sanders@elementsfitness.org)

**To:** [ **valexander97@gmail.com** ](mailto:valexander97@gmail.com)

**Subject:** _ Welcome to the Elements Fitness Personal Trainer Program _

_ Virgil,  _

_ This email is to inform you about the details of your personal trainer. The details are as follows: _

**_Name:_ ** _ Roman Kingsley _

**_Age:_ ** _ 23 _

**_Contact:_ ** [ _ Roman.Kingsley@elementsfitness.org _ ](mailto:Roman.Kingsley@elementsfitness.org)

**_Assigned Room:_ ** _ F37, Fire Wing _

**_Time Slot:_ ** _ 11:30am - 1:00pm _

_ If you have any questions for us, please feel free to email our help service or me personally.  _

_ Regards, _

_ Logan Sanders _

 

Virgil read over the information in the email multiple times before checking the time. He had half an hour to get changed and find the Fire Wing. He sighed and put his phone down and began to change into an old My Chemical Romance t-shirt and a pair of old gym shorts. 

 

He didn’t really have any proper work out clothes. He’d borrowed the shorts from Patton so they were a bit long on him but they fit and that’s all Virgil needed really. 

 

He left the changing room and double checked his room number again and began walking towards where he assumed the fire wing was. 

 

Here goes nothing. 

 

* * *

 

Roman walked down a brightly lit hallway looking for his assigned room and reached a small frosted glass door labelled ‘F37’. He opened it and shut it gently behind him, looking around the room. 

 

There was a large window that covered the expanse of the far wall allowing Roman to look out over the view of the park just across the street. He smiled and observed the equipment he had to work with.

 

The room wasn’t large but Roman figured it would do the job alright. He had all the equipment and machines he needed, plus there was a large wall-sized mirror and mirrors were something Roman could appreciate. For aesthetic reasons, not vanity reasons,  _ obviously.  _

 

Roman heard the door open behind him and he stood straighter, putting his best performer smile on his face to greet his new client. Whoever this Virgil guy was, he wanted to make the best impre-

 

Holy shit.

 

Roman’s eyes widened when he saw his first client walk into the room. He was hot for lack of a better word. His dark brown hair looked soft and wavy and was just barely falling into his eyes which were a deep brown. Roman never wanted to look away. 

 

“Hello! You must be Virgil, it’s very nice to meet you.” Roman said once he’d come back to life. He held out his hand for Virgil to shake. “I’m Roman, your personal trainer.”

 

Oh, no. 

 

That was the first thing that sprung to Virgil’s mind when he laid eyes on his trainer. It was Toned McHandsome from the changing room! Of course Virgil’s luck would have it that his trainer was someone incredibly attractive instead of someone he wasn’t attracted to in the slightest. 

 

Virgil reached over to shake Roman’s hand and couldn’t help but let his eyes roam. He was wearing a tight gray tank top (Classily imprinted with the phrase ‘No Pain, No Refrain’ with a few rainbow music notes) and the shortest red shorts Virgil had ever seen _. _

 

Long story short, Virgil’s gay ass was fucked. 

 

* * *

 

There was a moment of silence after the obligatory polite introductions that Roman just couldn’t stand. Silence to him was almost suffocating. He cleared his throat and brought his hands together, resulting in a loud ‘clap’ sound that startled Virgil. Roman winced.  _ Shit.  _

 

‘Great, Roman, just great. You just met him and he’s already afraid of you.’ Roman thought bitterly. He fixed a wide grin on to his face anyway. 

 

“So your file says you wanted to focus on endurance and toning your muscles, is that right?” 

 

Virgil nodded slowly. 

 

“Uh...yeah, um...I actually wasn’t planning on signing up for this at all.” Virgil mumbled, looking away from Roman and rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. “My friend got me a free trial membership and the receptionist kind of...overwhelmed me and I somehow got roped into signing up for this, so…” 

 

Roman laughed quietly and shook his head. Virgil looked up and felt his stomach clench. Was Roman laughing at  _ him _ ? 

 

“Forgive me, I-I’m not laughing at you, Virgil.” Roman said quickly, sensing Virgil’s discomfort. “Just...the receptionist is my roommate Logan and I do know exactly what you’re talking about. He’s very direct. It can be quite overwhelming at times.” Roman sat on the floor and began stretching. Virgil turned bright red and tried not to stare. 

 

He took a seat on the ground as well and crossed his legs. 

 

“Not too overwhelming for Patton.” Virgil mumbled as he tried to mimic what Roman was doing. Roman looked up, his eyes sparkling and a bright smile on his face. 

 

“That’s right!” Roman said suddenly, “Logan mentioned that you were a friend of one of his favourite members here. Patton, was it? It seems that Patton is the only one who can get Logan to focus on something that’s not work.” Roman laughed and shook his head fondly. The kind smile on Roman’s face made Virgil trust him just a little bit more.

 

“Yeah...Patton seems to really like him too,” Virgil said playing with a loose thread on his t-shirt. “It’s the only reason why he comes to this gym and not the one that’s like a 5 minute walk away from our apartment.” That made Roman throw his head back and laugh loudly - Virgil found that he quite liked the sound. 

 

They were silent for a moment but this time Roman didn’t mind. He felt comfortable around Virgil for reasons he couldn’t really explain. 

 

“So, this is a little bit awkward. This is actually my first day at the job and it’s your first time working out with a trainer so...How about we spend today just getting to know one another?” Roman suggested, moving so that he was now sitting next to Virgil (a respectable distance away so as not to scare him, though.) Virgil gave Roman a half-smile and nodded.

 

“That sounds nice actually.” 

 

Roman grinned and crossed his legs, making his shorts ride up slightly. Virgil blushed and fixed his gaze firmly on the padded floor beneath them. 

 

This was going to be difficult. 

 

* * *

 

Patton returned home that night with his gym bag slung over one shoulder. He was wearing his shirt from work (it said ‘For Goodness Bakes’ on it; the pun was 80% of the reason why Patton had wanted to work there) and it was covered in flour. He was practically beaming as he so often was from a good work out (and from talking to Logan.) 

 

He placed his keys on the counter by the front door and saw Virgil huddled in a blanket with his computer. He smiled at his roommate and toed off his shoes before joining him on the couch. 

 

“So, how was your first day with your personal trainer?” Patton asked, grinning. Virgil blushed and didn’t look away from his computer screen, burrowing his face into his blanket. He nodded.

 

“It was good. He’s nice.” Virgil murmured, “We have another session scheduled for tomorrow.” Patton clapped happily.

 

“I told you it would be better than you expected! Now we can be gym buddies!” 

 

Virgil looked at Patton and smiled, nodding. He’d had a good day overall and Patton’s smiles were always infectious. 

 

“Yeah, we can be. If you’re hungry we can order take out or something. I’m too lazy to cook.” Patton rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless, patting his best friend on the shoulder before walking to his room and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

 

**Me to Logan *blue heart emoji*, 7:46pm:**

_ Virgil said he liked the trainer you got for him!! Thanks for helping him out Logan *sparkle heart emoji* _

**Logan *blue heart emoji* to Me, 7:46pm:**

_ Of course, no worries Patton. It is my job after all. I’m glad that Virgil and Roman got along. I expect Roman will have a lot to tell me about their session when I see him later tonight.  _

**Logan *blue heart emoji* to Me, 7:48pm:**

_ *Red heart emoji*  _

 

Patton squealed when he saw Logan had sent him a heart. It may not have meant anything but to Patton...well it meant everything. 

 

**Me to Logan *blue heart emoji*, 1:48pm:**

_ *Red heart emoji* *Red heart emoji* *blushing smiley emoji* _

 

Patton texted him back and sighed happily before dialing the number for Virgil’s favourite pizza place. Patton didn’t know however that in an apartment half an hour away from his own, a certain bespectacled receptionist was blushing furiously at his phone and smiling in a way he hadn’t smiled in years. 

 

* * *

 

When Logan arrived back at home after his shift at the gym, he was surprised to find his best friend lying face down on the couch groaning like he’d been stabbed. Logan sighed softly and mentally counted to three before putting his keys on the hook by their front door and walking to the couch. 

 

He sat down on the armrest and looked at Roman who didn’t acknowledge him.

 

“What is it this time?”

 

“M’gafh…” Roman whined, his voice muffled from where he was pressing his face into the couch cushions. Logan sighed and ran his hands through his hair slowly. 

 

“I beg your pardon?” 

 

Roman slowly lifted his head up and looked at Logan despairingly. 

 

“I’m gay, Logan!” Roman whined, rolling onto his back and pressing a hand to his forehead in an overly dramatic display that was  _ just so Roman _ . “I’m super fucking gay.” 

 

Well. 

 

“...Yes...I know. I am too.” Logan said slowly, raising one eyebrow. “...And?”

 

Roman looked at Logan with the saddest eyes that Logan had ever seen on another human and he felt slightly taken aback. He’d never been the best with...comfort words. 

 

“I think I have a crush on one of my clients.” He whispered before shoving his face into one of the many decorative throw pillows that Roman had insisted on getting for the house. Logan moved slowly so he was sat on the floor next to Roman’s head. 

 

Unsure of what to do, Logan tentatively reached out and pet Roman’s shoulder gently, trying to remember that graphic he’d seen online about what to say to someone who was upset.

 

“Uh...there, there.” Logan said stiffly, looking over at Roman who hadn’t moved. “And the problem is? Although your issue is unusual and slightly unprofessional, I don’t see why you should be upset. You’re usually elated when you find someone else to push your affections on to.”

 

Roman sighed and nuzzled the couch sadly. 

 

“Not this time. He’s so...cool. And mysterious. Aloof. Way too cool for me, Logan, and I’m the coolest person I know!” Roman exclaimed, sitting up suddenly. “What if I try to pursue him and he just...rejects me? Or he laughs in my face?” 

 

While Roman ranted on and on about all the possible horrible situations that could transpire if he asked out this crush of his, Logan was checking his phone. He’d just gotten a series of texts from Patton that left him with a goofy smile on his face. 

 

“Uh...what did you say his name was, Roman?” Logan asked, his eyes still glued to his phone screen. Roman, sensing that he wasn’t being listened to, pouted and hugged the throw pillow to his chest. 

 

“I didn’t.” Roman mumbled, “but his name is Virgil.”

 

Logan perked up at that. 

 

Virgil, huh? Patton’s friend Virgil? This was certainly an interesting turn of events. Logan smiled. 

 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I was talking to Patton,” Logan ignored the blush that rose to his cheeks and the knowing smirk on his best friend’s face, “and he said that Virgil liked you and enjoyed your first session together.”

 

Roman looked up, eyes wide and glimmering with hope.

 

“He did? What did Patton say exactly? Did he hear Virgil saying that?” Roman asked, bouncing closer and closer to Logan on the sofa. 

 

Logan turned off his phone and sighed. 

 

“Roman, I’m only telling you what Patton told me. I think it’s safe to say that Virgil thinks you are...likeable. I think you should proceed in whatever way you deem appropriate that is still professional since you two are working together.” 

 

With that, Logan got up and walked to his room, sighing heavily. Sometime’s dealing with his overdramatic roommate was a hassle but at the end of the day, Logan wouldn’t trade him for anyone else. 

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t common for Virgil and Roman to run into each other in the locker room. Roman usually stayed behind a few minutes planning routine’s and lessons for other clients after Virgil left - but this day was an exception. 

 

Roman was practically dead on his feet. He’d only  _ just _ made it through Virgil’s session without incident and he was ready for a shower and a nap. His next client wasn’t until tomorrow so he figured he could head home early. He grabbed his things and left the exercise room, locking it behind him and walking to the locker rooms. 

 

When he walked in he was pleased to see there was no one there. Roman wasn’t antisocial by any means but he certainly preferred an empty locker room to a busy one. 

 

He entered one of the shower stalls and closed the frosted glass door before turning on the water and standing under it, sighing pleasantly as the hot water soaked his muscles. 

 

However, Roman wasn’t alone in the locker room. Although the showers had been empty, Roman neglected to check the changing stalls - where one anxious man was getting changed. 

 

Virgil froze when he heard someone enter the locker room and turn on the shower, a melodious voice floating through the room as whoever was in the bathroom with him began to sing...was that a song from  _ The Princess and the Frog? _

 

Virgil seriously hated it when there were other people in the locker rooms. It was the reason why he preferred to change inside the changing stalls instead of out in the open like most people who came to the gym. He didn’t need people staring at his body - even though it was unlikely that anyone would. 

 

Virgil figured he had a few minutes so he quickly grabbed his things and exited the changing room stall, creeping towards his locker so he could put his dirty clothes away and get the rest of his stuff and  _ leave _ . 

 

But just as Virgil swung his bag over his shoulder and closed his locker, he heard the shower turn off.  _ Shit! _

 

Virgil hurriedly tried to make his escape but ended up tripping over a bench, cursing loudly when he hit his shin on the way down. 

 

“Hello?!” Roman called out, tying his towel around his waist and opening the glass door to the shower. He stepped outside and saw a figure lying on the floor holding his leg but he couldn’t see his face. “Are you alright, sir? I heard a -” Wait...he knew that hair. “Virgil?!” 

 

Roman rushed over and crouched down beside Virgil who was holding his shin and cursing wildly. 

 

“What happened? Are you okay?! Why are you on the floor?” Roman asked, checking Virgil for signs of bleeding. 

 

Virgil opened his eyes and blinked blearily at the person kneeling over him. The person had floppy light brown hair and hazel eyes. Virgil’s eyes strayed further down and... _ oh my god. _

 

Virgil’s eyes widened when his eyes were met with a very shirtless and  _ dripping wet chest _ . 

 

Virgil was way too gay for this.

 

“I...tripped.” Virgil mumbled, trying to look anywhere  _ but _ at the naked man in front of him. “I’m fine just...hit my shin...and my head. But I’m okay, promise.” Roman raised an eyebrow.

 

“Are you sure? For a second there you looked like you’d never seen me before.” Roman asked, gently pulling Virgil so he was sitting up straight. “Do you need anything for your head? Or your shin?”

 

Virgil shook his head, still reeling from the fall and the...nakedness. 

 

“No! No, I’m fine, thank you.” Virgil said, standing up. He felt a warm, damp hand on his shoulder and another on his forearm pulling him up and he blushed. He could almost  _ feel _ the heat radiating off of Roman. 

 

Virgil looked up - intending to look up into Roman’s eyes - but startled when his eyes met tanned pecs and abs instead.  _ Jesus Christ, it was like looking at a marble sculpture! _

 

Roman raised an eyebrow and looked down, remembering that he’d neglected to put on pants after leaving the shower. Roman turned a bright scarlet and stood up, his hands going to cover his...oh, right. He’d put a towel on. 

 

Roman crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling very exposed. That didn’t do Virgil any favours however as, if anything, it only  _ accentuated  _ Roman’s muscles. 

 

Virgil had to escape this situation immediately. 

 

“Uh...thanks for...helping me up, Roman, but I really need to go! I have to save...some...cats. From starvation.” Virgil said, backing up a few steps and accidentally bumping into the row of lockers behind him. 

 

Before Roman could question his excuse, Virgil had grabbed his gym bag and ran out of the locker room, muttering to himself. Roman furrowed his eyebrows and scratched the back of his head confusedly. 

  
  


Roman thought about what had just happened, wondering if he’d done anything wrong. Was Virgil somehow offended by his...state of undress? He didn’t  _ look  _ angry. He looked like...well, he looked like he was checking him out. 

 

That couldn’t be though, right? Virgil couldn’t have been checking Roman out. 

 

Could he? Roman felt a small smile growing on his face as he thought of the possibility. He knew he had a nice body thank you very much. Years of theatre and dance had made sure he’d kept fit enough to lift his co-stars and dance through 7 minute numbers without breaking a sweat. 

 

Roman smiled as he allowed himself to indulge in the thought that maybe Virgil liked him back - or at least found him attractive. He sighed and looked around the now empty locker room and brought himself back to reality, walking to his locker and grabbing his clothes. 

 

* * *

 

Virgil raced home and ran up the steps to his and Patton’s apartment, bursting inside and dropping his gym bag on the floor. He was still reeling from what had happened mere minutes ago with Roman. He could still practically see Roman’s bare chest right in front of him. He could remember the distinct smell of cinnamon shampoo or body gel radiating off of him like the steam that was... _ Oh, god _ , Virgil was so fucked.

 

“Patton?” Virgil called, standing up and walking around the apartment. He sighed when he got no reply. Patton must’ve been at work. He went to his room and shut the door, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He texted the one person he knew could help. His twin brother, Remy. 

 

**Me to Rem *peace sign emoji*, 1:49pm:**

_ remy  _

**Me to Rem *peace sign emoji*, 1:49pm:**

_ remy help _

**Me to Rem *peace sign emoji*, 1:49pm:**

_ REMINGTON FUCKIGN ALEXANDER ANSWER ME NOW IM HAVING A GAY CRISIS _

**Rem *peace sign emoji* to Me, 1:52pm:**

_ you called? _

**Me to Rem *peace sign emoji*, 1:52pm:**

_ im going to set fire to everything you love what took you so long _

**Rem *peace sign emoji* to Me, 1:52pm:**

_ i was taking a nap?? whats up _

**Me to Rem *peace sign emoji*, 1:52pm:**

_ … _

**Me to Rem *peace sign emoji*, 1:53pm:**

_ its about a boy _

**Rem *peace sign emoji* to Me, 1:53pm:**

_ :O  _

**Me to Rem *peace sign emoji*, 1:53pm:**

_ why can i hear your sarcasm through text ur such a dick _

**Me to Rem *peace sign emoji*, 1:54pm:**

_ anyway i think i like my personal trainer lol  _

**Me to Rem *peace sign emoji*, 1:54pm:**

_ and i saw him shirtless today on accident?? i fuckign fell over and then he came out of the shower looking like some sexy marble statue from ancient greece and i was just lying on the floor like a gay fish  _

**Rem *peace sign emoji* to Me, 1:55pm:**

_ omg virge ur a mess bb  _

**Rem *peace sign emoji* to Me, 1:55pm:**

_ what do u need my help with tho  _

**Me to Rem *peace sign emoji*, 1:57pm:**

_...if i were to...hypothetically want to grab his attention while we’re at the gym...what would u wear _

**Rem *peace sign emoji* to Me, 1:57pm:**

_ are you asking me to help you seduce your gym crush?? _

**Rem *peace sign emoji* to Me, 1:57pm:**

_ this is gonna be so much fun _

 

* * *

 

The day after the...shower incident, Roman found himself in their exercise room yet again, waiting for Virgil. He looked in the mirror in the wall opposite him and took a moment to admire his own reflection. 

 

He had on a pair of black shorts with a rainbow trim and a rainbow cropped tank top - one of his favourite combinations among all of his exercise gear. And it wasn’t just because those shorts made his butt look  _ fantastic _ . 

 

Roman heard the door open behind him and he turned to greet Virgil. Roman was  _ not _ prepared for what he saw. 

 

Virgil was standing at the doorway wearing a pair of the  _ shortest _ purple shorts Roman had ever seen along with a cut up black Panic! at the Disco tank top that exposed just  _ enough _ of Virgil’s stomach for Roman to feel lightheaded. 

 

_ “ _ Uh…” 

 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Um...Morning, Roman.” Virgil said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Roman was full-on gaping at Virgil. If his mouth were open he might’ve started drooling. 

 

Roman’s eyes shot back up to Virgil’s face and he offered him a weak grin. 

 

“Good morning, Virgil!” Roman said, watching as Virgil walked over to the bench and put his bag down.  _ Don’t look at his ass, don’t look at his ass, don’t look-  _ and it was too late, it was like he was caught in a trance. 

 

Oh, this was definitely not doing any favours for Roman’s crush. 

 

Virgil could feel eyes on his back as he went to put down his gym bag. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt in this - especially since Remy had insisted he cut up one of his favourite Panic! At The Disco shirts for this entire ordeal. But he had to admit it felt good to render Roman speechless for once instead of the other way around.

 

Virgil turned around and offered Roman a small smile, fighting the urge to cross his arms and hide himself. 

 

“So...cardio?” 

 

Roman wordlessly nodded and gestured to the bike machines in the corner of the room, slapping his own face lightly when Virgil turned around. He had to get it together. 

 

“So, um...what did you get up to last night?” Roman asked as both he and Virgil climbed onto the bike machines. “Anything fun?” 

 

Virgil shrugged as he set his resistance up on his bike machine and hopped on.

 

“Not really. I talked to my brother a little bit about…stuff.” Virgil sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Roman about how he basically begged Remy to give him  _ fashion advice _ . “I did a couple designs for work, ate dinner, then went to bed.” 

 

“Ohh, designs? What kind of designs?” Roman asked, grinning excitedly. Virgil smiled. 

 

“It’s not that interesting…” Virgil murmured, his eyes falling to his bike handles. “I’m a tattoo artist over at the tattoo parlour on Magnolia street.” Roman’s eyes widened. 

 

“You’re kidding!” Virgil looked...confused. 

 

“No, I’m…”

 

“That’s where I got my first tattoo!” Roman exclaimed, placing his hand excitedly on Virgil’s forearm. He hopped off the bike gracefully and turned his back to Virgil, pulling down the back of his tank top to expose just the top of his spine. There, imprinted in solid, black ink was an intricate drawing of a crown. Underneath it were two letters that couldn’t have been more than half a centimeter tall. ‘R.K.’ 

 

Needless to say, Virgil was floored.

 

“That’s actually...one of my designs.” Virgil said, his smile growing proudly. It was one of the first designs he’d ever drawn for the shop - his acceptance into the ‘group’ as Joan had said. Roman turned back around, a sparkle in his eye and a bright grin on his face.

 

“My brother, sister, and I actually got those together. It’s sort of like...a solidarity thing.” Roman said softly, “It’s beautiful. I can’t believe you drew that! You are just filled with surprises, huh?” Virgil bit his lip.

 

“Guess so.” 

 

The air in the room shifted at that. The silence between them grew heavy, thick with...anticipation? Neither of them could pinpoint it. 

 

“Roman, I-”

 

“Let’s…” 

 

Both Virgil and Roman stopped speaking as soon as they realised the other had started, eyes wide. 

 

“So-Sorry, Roman, what were you gonna say?” Virgil asked, his heart beating a mile a minute. Roman looked away and cleared his throat. 

 

“Let’s...get started with the session! We only have an hour and a half, might as well make the most of it.” Roman said with an extremely forced chuckle. Virgil’s heart sank. So maybe he’d been the only one who’d felt...whatever _ that  _ was just now. 

 

Virgil simply nodded and turned his focus onto his bike machine again. He didn’t speak much for the rest of their session.

 

* * *

 

“Great job today, Virge! I think we’re really making progress here.” Roman said pleasantly, clapping Virgil on the shoulder and startling him slightly with the sheer  _ weight _ of it.

 

Virgil hummed noncommittally in thanks and dashed off to the locker room. 

 

Roman watched him go, a heavy feeling set in his stomach. He knew he shouldn’t have brushed Virgil off earlier. He’d felt it too. But there were ways that Roman planned on admitting his feelings towards Virgil and confessing in an exercise room that smelled too much of chemically enhanced lemons was  _ not  _ the Kingsley way. 

 

Roman grabbed his things and walked to the locker room, texting Logan on his phone. 

 

**Me to Lo Lo SandiePants, 1:02pm:**

_ Logaaaaaan  _

**Me to Lo Lo SandiePants, 1:02pm:**

_ I think I fucked up :( _

**Lo Lo SandiePants is typing…**

 

Roman walked into the locker room, his eyes glued to his phone screen. He walked to one of the shower stalls and closed the door, sitting down on the small bench inside and resting his face in his hands. That’s when he heard someone talking. 

 

“It didn’t work. It was so humiliating, Remy.” The voice said, sounding shaky. “I thought he was going to...well, I don’t know, say something? Say that he had feelings for me? It was so stupid to even  _ think  _ that he could like me back. He obviously just sees me as some kid he has to train - just like any other one of his clients.” 

 

_ Oh, God.  _ Roman had really fucked up.  

 

He walked out of the shower stall slowly - fully clothed thank you very much - and walked to where the voice was coming from. He tried not to make noise as he walked. He reached the changing stall where the voice was coming from and took a slow, shaky breath. 

 

The voice had since stopped speaking, probably listening to the person on the other end. Roman raised his hand slowly, closed his eyes, and knocked on the wooden door. He heard a sharp inhale and a curse.

 

“Um...o-occupied?” Roman sighed and shook his head. 

 

“Virgil, I know it’s you. Can we talk?” Roman asked, turning and resting his back against the wall next to the changing stall. Silence. 

 

Roman waited there for what seemed like hours before he heard the latch unlock and the door swing open. He turned around and saw Virgil standing there, phone in hand, looking smaller than Roman had ever seen him.

 

“Um...how much of that did you hear?” Virgil whispered, his eyes trained on his sneakers. Roman cleared his throat. 

 

“I-I didn’t mean to hear any of it. I thought...I just walked in and I heard you...talking.” Roman admitted guiltily. 

 

There was a pause.  _ Everything _ hanging in the air by strings so thin that a gust of wind could break them.

 

“Virgil, how...how do you feel? About...about me?” Roman asked quietly. His stomach was in knots. Virgil gulped. 

 

“I...I guess...I like you?” Virgil answered, holding his phone so tightly his knuckles were white. “I’ve only known you for a few weeks but I already trust you more than I should. When I see you, I get this right feeling in my chest and a smile just  _ appears  _ out of nowhere. It’s like a curse or some shit.” 

 

Roman chuckled softly, a blush rising up high on his cheeks. 

 

“You...you really like me?” Roman asked after a second of silence. Virgil nodded slowly. 

 

“B-but I get it. You are  _ way _ out of my league and I promise I won’t make it weird. I-I can request a new trainer if you’re uncomfortable with m-”

 

“Virgil!” Roman said, placing his hands on Virgil’s biceps gently. “Take a deep breath for me.” 

 

Roman took a deep inhale as he watched Virgil do the same, exhaling in unison. 

 

“I am  _ not _ uncomfortable with this at all and...I really don’t want you to request a new trainer.” Virgil relaxed just slightly at that. “...because...I have feelings for you. Too. I like you too is what...I’m trying to say.” Roman ended his tirade with a shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

 

Slowly, the two of them inched forward bit by bit until Virgil could feel Roman’s warm breath on his face. Then, suddenly, Roman’s hand is resting gently against his cheek and his other hand is on his waist. His hands, much like the rest of him, are warm - heating up Virgil from the inside out. Then they’re kissing.

 

The gentlest press of Virgil’s lips against Roman’s and Virgil’s hands are all of a sudden resting on Roman’s biceps, squeezing gently as they kiss.

 

The kiss lasted about 25 seconds before Roman pulled away, his cheeks a bright red. His lips were swollen and shiny and his eyes were wide and dark. Virgil didn’t think he could look more gorgeous. 

 

Virgil grinned bashfully and leaned in for one more quick peck before pulling away again.

 

“So, that was...good. Right?” Roman asked, his hand moving from Virgil’s cheek to join his other one around his waist. Virgil grinned. 

 

“The fact that you even have to ask. It was amazing.” Virgil said softly, “I guess joining a gym wasn’t so bad after all.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIG BANG POSTING SEASON - This has been in the works for like,,a couple of months so I hope everyone likes it! And thank you so much to my amazing artist Ali (@imaflashcard) for drawing a beautiful accompanying piece to this fic!
> 
> This has been in the works for a really really long time and I’d like to thank everyone in the bang discord for the support and sticking with me through all this prinxiety trash fjdskl 
> 
> I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and if you'd rather read this on Tumblr my URL is @romanticsanders!
> 
> \- Brit xx


End file.
